Irrevocable
by SenNoYoruWoKoete
Summary: AU "Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building. Your brain tells you it's not a good idea, but your heart tells you, you can fly." ShikaNejiSasu. Rated M for language and maybe sexual scenes. Maybe. Other pairings include: Sasusai,Naruhina and onesided Gaaneji. Some Shikatema as well.
1. Intro

I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Irrevocable: A ShikaNejiSasu**** Story**

**Info!**

This story takes place in America, no specific city or town….I might throw one in there later in the story.(I know, I'm disorganized -_-'')

I know, this is really mixed up, but this is how I wanted ages and stuff to be for this story.

Shikamaru: 23; Teacher.

Neji: 18; Senior in HS. Only goes to school half the day because he has most of his credits.

Sasuke: 17 going on 18; Senior in HS.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino: 17; Senior in HS.

Shino, Choji, Lee, Tenten and Sai: 18. ; Senior in HS.

Itachi: 24.

Gaara: 19; freshmen in college.

Temari: 24.

Kankuro: 23.

(There will be more info on these later, as the story progresses because they are not fully developed yet into the plot that's still piecing itself together in my mind.)

There'll probably be more characters, but I don't feel the need to mention them right now.

The characters that will play a big role in this story will be: Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

Main Supporting characters: Temari, Sai, Itachi, Hinata(sort of), Kankuro(a little) (I think I have something planned for Gaara. Not entirely sure yet, though. Same with Naruto, Lee and Tenten.)

* * *

**Intro**

Shikamaru Nara was not happy.

Most would have loved to be in his place right now. But Shikamaru? No, this is not what he pictured himself doing.

Fresh out of college, Shikamaru is a young 23 years old man and incredibly smart for his age.

And if you were to ask him what he wanted to do with his life, it'd be a simple answer.

Nothing.

You see, Shikamaru preferred the simple things in life. He'd never wanted a huge house with a large pool, or a bunch of money and other unnecessary and shallow things that most men his age craved.

Shikamaru Nara wanted a simple life. He wanted to get married, he wanted kids. But he wanted nothing but the _average_. A wife that wasn't too ugly or too pretty, two kids, a boy and a girl, and a nice job that he'd be comfortable doing for the rest of his life….

He'd rather not have a job at all, like said before; he'd prefer to do _nothing_. But Shikamaru wasn't an imbecile. He knew that in this world, you had to work. It was the way to survive. So Shikamaru decided that he'd be a writer. Yes, He excelled in logic, numbers and all, but he'd always had a passion for writing and with writing he could be lazy. He didn't have to be a hugely successful author, he'd prefer to be one that got an alright amount of profit, that way if he did have a fan base, it wouldn't be overly huge and he wouldn't have to worry as much about deadlines and all those other things Shikamaru hated.

But his mother, yes he still listened to the old hag, would have none of that. She wanted him to have a more stable and reliable job. And Shikamaru guessed he could understand that.

Shikamaru saw 50/50 about being a writer, really. He could do the work he loved, but he could only _hope_ to get paid, it's not always certain starting out. Something like 60 hours a week is spent between writing, marketing, networking, and the other shit that goes into being a writer. (A/n: credit to Austin wolf; got this information from an article he wrote)In a way, writing was a bit much.

Alright, so shikamaru just couldn't win.

No matter where he looked, he'd never find a job that he could take it easy with. There'll always be work, and there was no escaping it.

And so, shikamaru had to find something else to do.

Now, Shikamaru knew he should be thankful, and he was! Being right out of college and able to land a job in this economy? He was no fool; he knew many people wished to be in his place, many people would kill for it.

But really, what would the lazy man look like sitting at a desk and teaching a bunch of teenagers?

Shikamaru Nara was not happy at all.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga has friends.

There's Tenten, and Lee….Hell, there's Naruto too.

But Neji also has a Best friend. And that is Sasuke Uchiha.

It actually isn't quite that hard to believe. Their personalities can be similar at times, and what with both of them feeling pressure from their families to succeed, they related to each other and had relied on each other since they were younger.

In elementary school they used to have play dates and sleep overs. Sasuke's older brother Itachi often teased them about how Sasuke used to claim Neji as his wife, yes _wife_, all from kindergarten through the end of 2nd grade.

Neji's uncle Hiashi had embarrassing tendencies to bring up times when they'd shared baths as kids and cuddled in their sleep.

But Neji and Sasuke's relationship had long since changed. They hadn't grown apart; they had done the complete opposite, actually. They're relationship couldn't be any stronger unless they crossed lines and thought of each other more than that. But the two were strictly best friends, nothing more. Going into their senior year of high school, things definitely aren't about to change.

Their relationship was…odd, though. While they were only friends, Sasuke had certain urges to flirt and touch Neji inappropriately. It was just playful flirting, really. Best friends do that sometimes. Sasuke also has tendencies to protect Neji, though the Hyuuga could easily hold his own, it had just become a habit for Sasuke. And Neji didn't see much wrong with it. After all, they were best friends.

Other than odd looks and constant questions about their relationship, no one minded the way they acted towards each other, except of course, Sasuke's current boyfriend Sai.

But he was another story.

Neji didn't know much about him, but thought he and Sasuke seemed fine together. Though Sasuke had to reduce the amount of "playful flirting" he did with Neji, everything seemed fine...

* * *

**FIN**

Alright, I'm new here. I don't know what i'm doing, really. I take constructive criticism. This is my first story, I'd really love it if i got some reviews so that I can continue. I have a couple chapters written up already so please review and tell me how it was^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Special thanks to my first reviewer : littlegirl99**

Chapter One

Sighing, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair. He took a glance towards the round clock above the door and blanched.

Five more minutes and he'd start teaching his AP English class for the first time.

It was a senior class, so they should be mature. It shouldn't be completely awful, but Shikamaru was more annoyed that he was sitting in a classroom, period. Hadn't he just escaped these cursed learning environments? No. Because here he was again, though this time he was the teacher and not…well, sleeping.

Dark eyes gazed up at the ceiling and imagined seeing the sky and the clouds he loved so much. Clouds were easy going…they just floated along without a care in the world. Shikamaru wished he could be a cloud. Losing himself in the fantasy, Shikamaru began to dose off.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of the most annoying bell he'd ever heard in his life.

Sitting up a bit, but still slouching, Shikamaru watched as students filed in.

_Troublesome._

"—ious triumphs! It was amazing, my friend!"

Entering first, was a long lanky kid. He was just awkward looking in general, and considering the grade, Shikamaru had to wonder just when the kid would grow out of such an awkward appearance. Wasn't that what middle school was for?

The Bowl cut boy with the loud voice was talking words per second and it looked as if his girl companion wasn't paying him any mind. She was lean. Maybe she played sports. Her hair was a shade of brown, and tied into buns atop her head. Rolling her eyes, the girl finally noticed Shikamaru looking oddly disinterested at his desk. Her brown eyes brightened.

"Lee—"

"OH, the youthfulness! I—Uh, Yes Tenten?"

"It's the new teacher, ya screw!"

"Oh?"

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and watched as more young adults began filling in the classroom.

He took a deep breath and waited with his eyes closed. He knew he'd probably get a few odd looks, but the class was still filling and the chattering was entirely too loud for his comfort.

As he waited, he listened to pathetic ramblings.

"That's him? Why's he so…YOUNG?"

"You mean, why's he so YUM!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you liked Sasuke, or did you finally give up, ya pig?"

"You wish! Me and Sasuke were meant for each other, sorry if your huge forehead can't comprehend that. Right, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Blehh, Teme, what're YOU doing here?"

"You should talk, Dobe. You must've gotten your classes confused, there's no way you're AP."

"Ehh?...What are you trying to say?"

"Leave Sasuke alone you BAKA!"

"Sakura~How I missed seeing you're lovely YOUTHFUL face!"

"Lee…"

_Crumple. Rip. Crunch._

"Arf!"

At this particular sound, Shikamaru just _had _to look.

Much to his chagrin, A huge dog sat at the top row next to a very rough looking kid. A Dog.

A_ Bloody _Dog.

Shikamaru decided he'd act as if the thing wasn't there.

God help him if his supervisor walks in.

A bigger kid was chompin' away on his chips.

This was ridiculous.

These were 12th graders? How could they poss—the way they act they'd have to be maybe 15 or 16! But 18 or 19? Unbelievable!

"Oi!"

Shikamaru blinked wearily at the loud blond in the front row.

His bright hair contrasting with tan skin was quite blinding to look at, not the mention the disastrous orange sweater he was sporting clashed violently. _Did the kid get dressed in the dark?_

"Yeah?"

"You're the new teach',eh?"

"…..Yeah."

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzamaki _Bi-otch—"_

"_NARUTO!"_

Shikamaru's eyes barely picked up a flash of pink and then the blonde haired buffoon was on the ground and a girl with pink unruly hair stood nervously.

Shikamaru could see now why the teacher from last year quit.

"Ah, please forgive him, Sir. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"I knew exactly what I—Mmph!"

"Eh heh heh."

"What a dobe."

"Loser."

_Sigh._

Shikamaru took the time to scan his eyes through the group of students before him.

He debated on kicking the dog out, but it'd be so much trouble….

What to do?

His eyes stopped when he noticed a boy in the back row between that Lee kid and one who just _looked_ arrogant.

He blinked. The kid was gorgeous. _What. The. Hell_.

First glance, he'd assumed it was a girl, but he was wrong. The boy had long, thick, chocolate-brown hair, tied up into a pony-tail. Thick strands framed his face and he had the most enticingly pink lips. Shikamaru couldn't help _but_ notice him. How could he not? Especially with those bright lavender eyes.

He immediately averted his gaze when the boy looked up from the ruckus in the front row.

_Gods, How wrong was that? There has to be at least a 5 year difference and the kid's still in high school._

Shikamaru berated himself. Thoughts like that were not allowed, and he'd have to get used to it. He was a teacher now, and those kinds of thoughts were terribly unprofessional and _wrong_.

When the class finally got silent, Shikamaru rested his chin onto his fists and stared wearily.

"Alright, Listen up." Shikamaru bit back a yawn, "I'm Mr. Nara; Yes I am the new English teacher. Obviously." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the blonde kid gathered himself back into his seat and pouted like a baby. "Now, I'm not one for assigning seats. I honestly couldn't care less." He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Because today is the first day, you can do whatever in the hell you want. But don't get out of your seats. Tomorrow, we work. Don't think the first week of school will be easy going. Today will probably be your only break. Enjoy it. Any questions?"

The scruffy boy with the dog spoke up. "Wait, so we can do whatever we want?"

Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to correct him, so he decided on not reminding him to stay in his seat.

" Sure."

"Alright!"

Shikamaru watched as conversation broke out amongst the group of kids and rested his check in his palm. He debated on whether he should actually watch the kids, or give himself away to the nice, lulling call of sleep. After all, they technically weren't kids. They were at_ least_ 17, and at _most_ 19.

"U-um, excuse me?"

The lazy teacher looked up at a girl in the front row.

"Yeah."

"Um, aren't you going to ask our names?"

"Do you want me to ask your names?"

Shikamaru watched in amusement as the girl flushed a bright red. He noticed then that her eyes were nearly identical to the beautiful boy in the back row. He forced himself not to look back at said boy.

"Y-you don't have to, I w-was just curious—Bec-cause I don't really like-"

"Well," A girl rudely interrupted, "I'm Ino Yamanaka." She winked and Shikamaru grimaced.

_What a character._

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sir. "

_Odd girl._

Shikamaru nodded, and watched as each student began to introduce themselves.

"Naruto Uzamaki. Erm, Do you know when lunch is?"

_Probably won't like that kid._

"11:35." Another boy answered, "I'm Choji Akimichi, sir."

"Kiba Inuzuka and this right here," A tanned hand reached to run fingers through the white fur of his humongous dog,"This here is Akamaru."

_Troublesome._

"I am Shino Aburame. I do not talk much, I prefer to watch."_ (*)_

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

"Now that I have got your attention, I am going to tell you about myself, so that you won't forget. I like bugs. My favorite color is moss green and my favorite flower is the chameleon. I like to watch—"

"No one caressssssssss…"

Shikamaru watched as Shino dropped his head dejectedly, and looked towards the loud blonde.

_Nope, pretty sure I won't like that kid._

"YOSH! _I am Rock Lee! The most beautiful man to ever grace this school!"_

_This just keeps getting better._

"You wish. " Lee pouted, the girl continued, "I'm Tenten. Just Tenten."

Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "Just Tenten?"

The girl threw Shikamaru the most horrifying look that dared him to question further. "Just. Tenten."

_You know what, I don't even care._

"I-I'm…."

"I'm Sorry?" Shikamaru leaned forward and urged the girl to speak louder.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga, S-sir."

Shikamaru nodded and glanced around the room. Almost everyone had gone except for the two boys that sat side beside each other in the back of the class room.

Shikamaru sighed. "And you are?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru blinked at the first boy's response.

_Little asshole…_

"That bastard there is Sasuke Uchiha! He thinks he's the _shit_ but he's not. And the guy next to him is Hyuuga Neji. He's got a huuggeee stick up his ass."

Shikamaru watched with interest as the long haired boy scoffed and turned his head away.

"Mind your own, Dobe. You don't have to broadcast how jealous you are of me."

"Why you—"

"_Naruto_, leave Sasuke alone!"

"But Sakura—"

Glare.

Pout.

When the bell finally rang, shikamaru released a long held breath.

_What a group._

He rubbed his face and groaned.

How in the hell was he going to deal with them?

So many strong personalities in one class were bound to clash. Clashing leads to fighting, fighting leads to participation on Shikamaru's part.

_Ugh, headache._

_This is why I hate thinking too far ahead._

Shikamaru listened as all the students filed out, their loud chatter following them.

"Excuse me."

Shikamaru peeked his eyes through his fingers and just barely stopped from dropping his jaw.

"Er, yeah?"

Shikamaru stared at the kid called Neji, flabbergasted. He'd thought everyone had gone.

"I'd like to change my class."

Blinking, Shikamaru sat up and frowned, "May I ask why?"

The boy gazed from underneath his lashes at the lazy man. His pony tail slid over his shoulder as he leaned down and slid and sheet of paper towards his teacher. Shikamaru found it oddly distracting.

"Mr. Nara," Shikamaru shuddered at the smooth voice, "I prefer more high standard classes. And to be quite honest, "He paused, narrowing his eyes. Shikamaru felt as if the boy's eyes looked straight through him. "You're not my type."

Shikamaru didn't get offended, He found it too much of a bother. "And just what is your type Mr. Hyuuga?"

"If you must know, I'd like a teacher who is serious about work. You seem to take this as a game, and sir, my education is not a game." And it wasn't. In Neji's family, he was looked up to for his academics and skill. He would not become a disappointment in his last year of high school.

Ah, if shikamaru wasn't an adult and a teacher, he'd have shoved passed the kid and not paid him any mind.

He glanced at the papers and smirked. Well, the brat needed his signature.

"And just what makes you think I'll sign this? Especially after being _so _disrespected."

Shikamaru watched in amusement as the pale boy stared agape and flushed. He grinned as he sputtered and frowned before collecting himself. A pink tint rested on the boy's cheeks and Shikamaru thought it was utterly adorable.

"You couldn't just sign the papers_, sir_?" Neji did not like this new teacher, not one bit. He'd lost his composure in front of him and looking at those knowing, piercing eyes only fueled his disdain.

"Give me a reason to. A better one." Shikamaru found it too much of a drag to actually correct the boy's assumption towards his class. _Just play along._

Neji bit into his pink lips and glared harshly at the idiot teacher in front of him. If he wanted to be difficult, then so be it. "Ah. Then I am sorry for disturbing you, Mr. Nara." The boy coldly bit out, "It won't happen again."

Shikamaru's eyes shifted towards the door, where another student, Sasuke if he recalled correctly, appeared.

"Neji."

"Coming."

Dark eyes watched as the two young men left the classroom together.

Shikamaru pulled his cell phone swiftly from his pocket to search for a certain number.

He needed a drink, and so, he decided on making plans with his favorite siblings.

((*) That bit from Shino was inspired by a scene in Naruto OVA 7. Yeah, that's what he pretty much said.)

* * *

Neji Hyuuga had never been so ruffled in his life.

Now, Neji wasn't spoiled rotten like his youngest cousin Hanabi, but he was used to getting his way when it came to things involving academics.

Being the rational person that he was, Neji always settled things accordingly.

He by no means meant to come off as a brat when confronting Mr. Nara.

He simply felt that he would not be challenged enough in the man's class. The AP class was a joke. Just seeing the students that were in it showed him that.

Neji could be brutally honest. Certain students like an Uzamaki Naruto were not ones the Hyuuga would classify as "AP". So why be dragged down by lower minds, when he could simply change his class? And why hadn't the man just signed the paper? It would not have been the first time Neji changed classes.

From the second his pale eyes had landed on the new teacher, Neji had been irked. The first thing he saw the man do was _sleep._ What was _that_? Had the man ever heard of first impressions?

Now he'd have to go to the office and demand his class be changed. He'd tried being nice by going to his English teacher first, but the man was being difficult.

The more he thought about it, the more the young man became irritated, and Sasuke Uchiha couldn't help but find it hilarious.

Sasuke walked beside his uptight friend with long strides to keep up with the boy's fast pace. He could just _see_ the annoyance radiating from the Hyuuga. _If I tell him to relax, He'll probably bite my head off._

The thought made Sasuke chuckle. He knew he shouldn't have when Neji whipped around to face him, almost causing them to run into each other.

"What."

"Hum? What?"

"Sasuke you bastard, this isn't funny!"

Ahh, now Sasuke was laughing. His little Hyuuga was just too funny.

Neji felt his cheeks heat as the Uchiha doubled over in laughter. He almost stomped his foot. _Almost._

Hyuuga Neji does not throw tantrums.

"No, Neji. It _is_ funny. Just relax, man." He swung an arm around the smaller boy's tense shoulders and they continued down the hall.

Neji slipped the hair tie from the base of his neck, and adjusted it so that his pony –tail was just a bit higher and not irritatingly rubbing against his skin. "I don't need to relax. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah. You're fine. If you mean as in Sexy."

"_Sasuke,"_ Neji hissed, his face beginning to turn red. "_Stop._"

Sasuke tried not to laugh as the boy looked around the halls to make sure no one had heard the remark. But other teens had not been paying them any mind.

"Well, you _are_." Sasuke let his hand travel downwards until he reached a firm set of buttocks. He didn't think he'd ever seen the Hyuuga jump so high.

"Agh! You Bastard!" Neji reached for Sasuke but the boy leaped out of the way.

Sasuke snickered at the reaction, loving their bickering.

"I'm sexy. You're sexy." Sasuke laughed at the Hyuuga's failed attempts to catch him. He continued dodging through the crowd, a flustered Neji close on his heels. Before long they'd found themselves in a deserted hall. He turned around, catching the boy off guard and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the grey lockers. "We're perfect together, ne?"

Neji sputtered.

He _hated_ when Sasuke joked around like this. They'd been best friends since kindergarten and around middle school Sasuke had taken habit to flirting with Neji constantly.

To most, they looked like a couple but they were _not _dating. In fact, Sasuke had a boyfriend. He and Neji truly were just really close friends, but Sasuke never helped proving that point.

Neji began to find it hard to be mad, what with Sasuke's face inches from his. In fact, he couldn't even think of what to _say._

"…Baka." He whispered, turning his head from his friend's smoldering gaze.

"You love me."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't."

"I _do."_ Neji blinked. "Ugh, you bastard."

Sasuke released him to roll into another fit of laughter. Neji gave up, he had to laugh. Seeing his friend's bright red face and hearing his snorts, how could he not?

And so he did, and though it was an odd sight if anyone had seen them, they continued to chortle at their antics and once it was all out, and Sasuke was wiping a tear from his eye, they made their way to their next class.

"You're class is that way, Sasuke."

"I know."

Neji decided he didn't feel like arguing. Once they reached his class Sasuke turned the other way and raised his hand in the air as a goodbye. "See you at lunch." And then he disappeared down the hall.

Neji entered his next class, just before the bell rang. He took his seat next to Tenten and prepared himself for one of those "first day of school" speeches.

* * *

Fifth period was Senior lunch and a boisterous Naruto made his way through the cafeteria.

He didn't mind school. In fact, He liked it! He could socialize. Odd, but well, Naruto Uzamaki was an odd guy.

He spotted Uchiha Sasuke in line with his boyfriend, another one of Naruto's friends, Sai. Normally, He'd go pick on them, but they looked far too lovey-dovey and Naruto had the urge to _puke._ He honestly didn't know how they worked out. Sasuke was a cocky sonofabitch and Sai was socially retarted. In his opinion, the Uchiha was better suited for Neji then Sai. After all, Neji was a sonofabitch too.

But Naruto wouldn't say _that_. Not when Sai was just as good of a friend to him as Neji. And then Sasuke wasn't one to care for his opinions either, so it'd be pretty pointless.

The thought quickly left his head when spotting a certain Hinata Hyuuga who sat at a table accompanied by Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Yep, Naruto would go bother them.

However, just as he started in that direction, a tingling chill passed over him, and still lips were whispering in his ear.

"Touch her, Uzamaki, and _die."_

Naruto stared in awe as Hyuuga Neji passed him to stand in line with Sasuke and Sai. He pouted for a second, but when he heard Neji laughing in the distance, he knew he was messing with him. But _still._

Not one to think too long, Naruto decided he'd go over anyway. Why? Cause Uzamaki Naruto was the _shit_ and no one told _him_ what to do. Snorting, He skipped back on his merry way.

* * *

Sai was fuming. Though no one could see, because Sai had a habit of concealing his emotions, very well, actually. Sasuke _had _been teasing him, and paying attention to him. Sasuke _had_ been leaning in and Sasuke _had _been about to kiss him. But a certain Hyuuga Neji, one who annoyed Sai to no end, decided to show up.

Sasuke pulled away, and stuck his hands in his pockets, distancing himself from Sai. Sai seethed. He'd realized that _Sasuke_ didn't even realize that he did this. It was an annoying flaw Sai saw in the Uchiha. Whenever the damned Hyuuga showed up, all signs of affection vanished, except for the occasional hand holding.

Neji greeted Sai politely and Sai nodded. He listened as Sasuke and Neji began chatting animatedly, discussing god knows what, and honestly Sai could care less. He _did_ care, though, when Sasuke had begun insinuating things.

"I have a football game this Friday; Sai said he couldn't make it. He wouldn't mind if you sat on the sidelines in his spot, I'm sure?" Sasuke turned a questioning glance towards Sai, asking for permission.

Sai remembered saying this to the Uchiha. He'd had his art session that Friday with Mr. Deidara and seeing where this was going, Sai swiftly interfered. "Ah, my class was cancelled. I'll be there. Neji can of course sit in the stands with everyone else." Sai gave a fake smile. Sasuke recognized it and frowned, but Neji nodded, unfazed.

Sai intertwined his fingers in Sasuke's causing the Uchiha to blink and stare down at their hands. He would remind the Hyuuga of what belonged to him.

Much to Sai's chagrin, Neji had grinned. It wasn't even fake, it was one of those grins that made girls swoon and Sai almost twitched. Almost.

Neji Hyuuga was a nuisance.

He was an annoying itch Sai could not scratch.

A fly in Sai's soup.

An _interference._

* * *

Shikamaru was exhausted.

After finishing up with his second class, he had made his way down to the cafeteria.

Stepping through the door, he'd grimaced at the loud voices of 12th grade lunch.

_Alright, get my food, and get the hell out._

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he made his way through tables and people until he was in line.

He'd heard whispers and received stares.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to face palm.

"Is that the new teacher?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

"He is."

"Dibs."

"What? You can't call dibs!"

"Wow, he's so laid back, he's _cool. _Like Mr. Hatake."

"Well, I don't like him."

"You're just jealous."

"I'd tap that."

Now Shikamaru was resisting the urge to bang his head onto the soda machine.

With a frown, he grabbed his food and began his trek towards the Teacher's lounge.

That is, until he almost knocked over a student in his haste.

"Sorry. Please excuse—"Shikamaru's eyes widened at the familiar face, "Me?"

A pale face glared up at him with ice cold daggers. "Mr. Nara."

"Mr. Hyuuga." Shikamaru smirked in amusement at the icy reaction.

His vision was blocked as a figure moved in front of Neji. "Mr. Nara."

"Sasuke. How nice, bumping into my two new students."

_What are they, boyfriends?_

The Nara watched as a frown spread across the boy's face.

Shikamaru peeked his head around Sasuke's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the little Hyuuga, "Hm. Have you found your way to the office, yet?"

"I'm getting there."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks." Sarcasm flooded his voice. Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No problem." He strolled passed his AP students and out of the room.

_Troublesome, I already have students who want me dead._

Neji hadn't like his English teacher from the beginning, but now he couldn't stand the know-it-all.

Just how did he figure Neji was going to demand his classes be changed in the office? He hadn't told the man his intentions after that bit at the end of class. He'd simply said he "Understood" and that it "Wouldn't happen again." The guy should've assumed Neji had given up.

Right after his last class he _would_ go to the office and he _would _get his classes changed.

Neji Hyuuga refused to step foot in that man's classroom again. He just couldn't stand the guy.

Sasuke turned around to face him. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing."

Neji could see Sasuke grimace at the snappy response, but he found at the moment he didn't care, so he made his way to the lunch table. Sasuke and Sai tailed behind him.

Something about that Nara guy just pushed his buttons, and crawled under his skin.

* * *

"And then the WHOLE thing just exploded!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde friend's antics. The kid was ridiculous.

Sakura face-palmed at her friend's booming voice, and Hinata turned a bright red when people started looking at their table.

"Hey dobe, could you keep it down?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke. Then he glared and continued on, "As I was saying—"

Sasuke sighed. There was just no getting through to the kid. Kiba and Lee weren't helping either; they were joining in and encouraging him to continue.

Underneath the table, pale fingers wrapped themselves around Sasuke's hand. Looking to the right, Sasuke stared at a bashful Sai. He smirked at the action and leaned in to place a feather-light kiss on the other's cheek. He loved when his pale skin would burn a bright pink. It reminded him of Neji.

At the thought of said Hyuuga, Sasuke stared across the table at the boy but the other was back to being irritated. He'd laugh any other time at the flustered teen, but that was something he only really did with Neji. For some odd reason, it'd feel wrong to do it now.

Sasuke turned his gaze back towards a very innocent looking Sai and grinned.

* * *

Not much of a cliff hanger, nothing interesting happened and I hope it wasn't terrible… *crosses fingers*

_Was _it terrible? Please give your opinions.

There's no drama yet, this was the first chapter and I hope I introduced characters well, though next chapter I think that Itachi, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara will make their appearance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, didn't have internet for a while, I could only access fanfiction on my phone. Thursday was the last day of school, so I'm officially in 11****th**** grade!**

**(Though I look like I'm in 9****th**** -_-)**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers! I am very happy with the response I'm getting and I'd like you guys to know I'm really grateful! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pearlescent eyes glanced around the small front office.

The walls were pale with flowery designs. The light grey carpet gave the room a dull look. But Neji liked it. It was simple, though the plants were tacky and the leather seat he sat it was awfully squeaky….He wasn't one for exuberant and brightly decorated things, anyway.

An annoying scratching sound filled the silence and Neji found it irritating.

The secretary at the desk had politely informed him that the guidance counselor was busy at the time and that Neji would have to wait. Neji had no problem with that, not at all.

But did the woman have to file her nails _now?_

You see, this is why Neji didn't have the patience for girls, they were just _annoying._

The door opened and a student walked out, followed by Neji's guidance counselor, Shizune.

Shizune turned her head towards Neji, her short black hair swayed with the small movement. She gave him a welcoming smile. "Neji. Come on in."

Shizune's office was….dare Neji say it, _pretty. _The dark carpet and burgundy walls gave Neji a calm feel, though he did not really relax. He found himself staring at the women's family pictures and all the other trinkets the guidance counselor had on her desk as she searched for Neji's file.

Seconds ticked by until Shizune pulled out a manila folder with an "Ah!" and took a seat at her desk. "Neji, how may I help you today?"

"Actually," Neji straightened up, never failing to keep intact his proper appearance, "I'd like to get my classes changed."

Shizune raised an eyebrow at this before pulling out the boy's schedule. She tsked. "Ah, what is it this time?"

Neji didn't take offense to that. So he'd changed classes a couple times, it wasn't anything to be ashamed about. "The new English teacher."

"Mr. Nara?"

Neji nodded firmly, before staring oddly at the woman in front of him who began to laugh. Neji hated being laughed at.

Ask Sasuke.

Shizune grinned and wave her hand, "Sorry, sorry. It's just—"Shizune shook her head in bewilderment, "Why on earth would you want to switch out of _his_ class?"

"What do you mean?" Neji grit his teeth. He did not like where this was going.

"Well, have you noticed how young he is?"

Neji blinked. "Ma'am, I do not believe that is appropriate—"

"No, not like that, Hun. I mean, don't you realize that most teachers are just a bit older? They normally start working around 25-27. Mr. Nara, well he's only 23."

Neji forced his hands still. He had an urge to cross his arms. "I do not understand."

"The man," Shizune gazed up at the ceiling, thoughtful. "Well, he's a genius. He's been the talk of the staff, really."

Neji gaped. That lazy man, the same man he'd met early that day had _credentials?_ Well, what the hell?

Neji shook his head and clenched his fists, "I see, but that does not change the fact that I'd like another class."

"But you see, I can't let you do that Neji." No, Neji did not like where this was going at all. "It'd be wrong of me. Why, going to another teacher, it'd be a _downgrade, _so to speak. That man is the best we have to offer. He may not look like it, but he'll put out a challenging and rigorous course." Shizune's eyes widened a bit, as if realizing something, "Unless you are look for an easier course, Neji. I did not mean to offend you—I'd understand completely."

Neji Hyuuga was silent for a moment. The frown on his face was becoming permanent. He stood stiffly and bowed, "Thank you, Ms. I will not be needing anything after all."

Shizune stared in confusion as the young man left the office without another word.

* * *

"Nice work today, Sasuke. Hit the showers."

A flushed, sweaty and muddied Uchiha made his way to the locker rooms. A few slaps to the behind and on the shoulder made him roll his eyes.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Dark eyes glanced around the crowded equipment room before meeting a tan face. "Kiba."

"Yeah. Um, so do you think I'll make first string?" The normally boast-y Inuzuka was oddly nervous as he stood in front of the team captain.

"Hn," Sasuke shuffled through his duffle bag, searching for his change of clothes, "Haven't decided. Got to talk with the coach." Sasuke grabbed a towel, and went on his way to the showers.

The first game of the season would be Friday. The team had to undergo back-breaking work all summer, and Sasuke couldn't wait to see it all come together on the field. He was a bit worried, though. Why was Sai suddenly able to come? Of course Sasuke wouldn't mind—Sai was his boyfriend. But he hadn't told Sasuke about his art class being 'canceled' until at lunch when they were with Neji.

Sasuke decided it was nothing. Sai had always been…different. Sasuke didn't mind it, so why worry about it?

"_Neji can of course sit in the stands with everyone else."_

There had been a bite to Sai's normally emotionless words.

But Sai was pretty anti-social. And Sasuke could not talk; he could be pretty damn anti-social as well!

So it was just his imagination.

Sasuke sighed, letting warm water cascade down, trailing across worn muscles in a soothing motion.

Letting his mind go blank, Sasuke began to relax.

Somewhere in the far back of his conscious, though, Sasuke saw the fake grin, and those snappy words that had been directed towards his best friend

* * *

"Kakashi! How was class?"

Shikamaru watched silently as teachers filed in the small room, grabbing their mail to make their exit.

"Un-eventful as ever. New students, same personalities."

The man called Yamato nodded understandingly before noticing the new teacher in the corner.

"Hey! You're Shikamaru Nara, right?"

_Bleh. Introductions._

Shikamaru stood up a bit straighter, only a little, and nodded to both the men. "Yeah. That's me."

"Hm." The silver haired man tilted his head, squinting with the one eye that could be seen, "You're young."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I guess."

"Well, that's why everyone's talking about you! You're that genius guy!"

Shikamaru twitched at Yamato's words, "I wouldn't say I was a genius—"

"Don't be modest," Kakashi slapped a hand on his back. "It's nice having a new teacher around, we should get together."

"Actually, I've got somewhere to be tonight."

"Ahh." Kakashi exchanged looks with Yamato, "Shy are we?"

Shikamaru blinked slowly."...Or I just have somewhere to be tonight."

"Don't mind them." Another man entered the room, shikamaru raised an eyebrow. This man's hair was…sort of similar to his own. Darker skin and an odd scar across the nose defined the differences between them. He back handed Kakashi on the head, and elbowed Yamato out of the way. "I'm Iruka Umino, nice to meet you. Shikamaru, right?"

"Yeah."

Shikamaru decided then that he had…interesting co-workers.

* * *

"Hey? Didn't you leave already?" Sasuke stared surprised at Neji who stood waiting at the front doors of the School.

Neji glanced wearily up at the sky; it looked like rain was on the way. "Went to see about switching my classes."

"Ah. How'd it go?"

"…"

"Heh, you'll be in that class anyway, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey, it's a good thing!"

If looks could kill, Uchiha Sasuke would be dead right now.

"Please explain such a ludicrous thought."

"You're such a prude, pretty-boy. That's the only class we have together."

Neji twitched…a knock to the head could be good for Sasuke…maybe he ought to try it. Sasuke laughed, adjusting the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder.

Neji glanced at Sasuke's equipment and grabbed the helmet and shoulder pads, his friend looked as if he had been struggling. Sasuke, however, was confused. "What'd you do that for?"

"It looked heavy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the slim figure walking ahead of him and sped up his pace, "I was fine." He reached for his equipment but grabbed air. "Hey!"

"Don't be ridiculous, you idiot. Your boyfriends not here, you don't have to pretend to be strong."

Sasuke stared agape, "_Pretend?"_

"Sasuke," Neji stopped, glancing over his shoulder at the frazzled Uchiha. The wind blew, and their hair danced, Neji's a little more so. "You and I both know who's stronger."

Sasuke smirked. "Really, huh?"

"Mhm."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So, I'm guessing it's you?"

"Well, I'm not one to brag…"

The Uchiha almost laughed. Instead, he kept a calm demeanor. His friend tended to be serious about these types of things."Well, of course."

Neji shifted his weight to another leg, he narrowed his eyes, "Unless, you think it's you."

"Well…"

"Prove it."

Sasuke glanced up at the darkening sky. A rain drop splattered onto his cheek. "Prove it?"

"You heard me. Last time I checked, I could kick your cocky ass at track, baseball _and _karate." The young Uchiha didn't take that jab to his ego; instead he lunged for a surprised Hyuuga boy. "Sasuke, what are you—Gah!"

Neji found himself being attacked. He twisted and turned until they'd both landed on the cement, wincing as they did so.

And for a few minutes, they wrestled in the now wet ground. Rain drops steadily began to fall.

It was full out, clawing, punching, kicking and pounding.

Odd, but…they did that sometimes. They were _boys _after all. In 12th grade and practically adults, but still boys.

Both Neji and Sasuke tangled themselves together, clashing in their rough scrabble on the cold, wet pavement, rolling into damp dirt.

It was now pouring, but they were relentless. The idiots just had to prove who was stronger and after a few more swift punches and jabs, Sasuke Uchiha found himself pinned to the ground. Eyes widened at the realization.

Neji panted, flushed and out of breath. He assessed their position and concluded his victory. Pale eyes stared into dark ones in a mocking way. "Tsk, tsk, Uchiha. You did not prove a thing. Who's right again? Neji Hyuuga, _bitch_."

Sasuke glared up at his friend, unconsciously noticing the way his cheeks flushed from exertion, the way his now loose hair, hung around his shoulders, the way pink lips gasped for air and streaks of mud coated his reddened cheeks.

Sasuke had realized then, that he was hard—but immediately passed it off as an after effect of their match.

"Got nothing to say, loser? What happen to the cocky bastard I know—" Neji was knocked off, his butt landing splat into a puddle. He squinted up through wet tresses and fast-falling rain drops.

Sasuke grinned a grin that Neji could only describe as evil before strong, familiar arms, were wrapped around his torso and he was tugged harshly into the air, the sound of laughter filled his ears, making him red up to his ears. "What were you saying, Hyuuga?"

Much to Neji's embarrassment, the young man found himself hoisted into the air like a little girl. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was carrying him bridal style and the only thing Neji could do was groan as he died from the stab to his pride.

"For God's sake, Sasuke—put me _down_!"

"Ahem."

Two heads snapped around at the sound of another person.

* * *

"Sai." Sasuke let Neji down gently, much to Sai's chagrin. He'd much rather see the boy dropped flat on his behind, but Sai pretended it did not bother him.

Sai stared blankly at the two boys, looking them over. Both of them look ridiculous! Soaked from the rain and covered in mud.

There was an awkward silence.

Neji spoke up, "So, where are you coming from?"

Sai resisted the urge to roll his eyes; instead he acted on his best behavior. "Hm? Oh, I was waiting for Sasuke to finish practice. Thought we would walk home together. You?"

"Neji was meeting with his guidance counselor," Sai frowned at his boyfriend's response to the question that was obviously meant for the Hyuuga, as if the boy could not speak for himself!

Sai nodded, and pulled out his umbrella. "Well, it's pouring. Are you ready?" Blatantly disregarding Neji, Sai lifted the umbrella over him and Sasuke's heads. "Your house is closest."

Sasuke did not like that Neji was getting soaked, he shook his head, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, "You and Neji take that, I'm fine."

Both Neji and Sai glared daggers at the tallest boy.

Sai, because he refused to even think of sharing an umbrella with the Hyuuga brat.

Neji, because he was _not _a girl.

Sasuke flinched. _Did I say something…wrong?_

With a snap, Sai shut the umbrella, and tucked it away in his bag.

So, now all three boys were standing in the pouring rain. Because really, they were _idiots._

Sasuke grinned weakly, "So, to my house?"

Neji nodded, Sai blinked.

….And off they went.

The tension was so thick, Uchiha Sasuke thought he'd die.

* * *

"A 50 year old man dies saving a…."

_Hum…_

"Thursday morning, a fire broke out…"

_Carelessness…tsk._

"The famous photographer Jin…."

…

"Man finally sentenced to life for murdering everyone in his family except for his little brother…"

…_Tragic…_

Uchiha Itachi was thoroughly disappointed at the lack of intriguing events in the paper today.

He'd needed something to write about for an essay on current events. His professor had said it wouldn't be due for a while, but Itachi wasn't one to procrastinate, he tended to get things done with so that he could move on to next and have nothing to worry about.

Not that it mattered, really. Itachi was the kind of person that could write a paper the night before it was due, and still get a perfect grade. He was just a genius.

Yes, people envied him. What with his looks, and brains. Uchiha Itachi was the image of perfection.

He stared blankly at the useless paper that lay across his kitchen table, before picking it up and tossing it away.

Glancing at the clock, he realized it was after 7:30 and arched a fine brow.

Sasuke was normally home by now.

**Slam.**

Ah, there he is.

Itachi poked his head around the corner and stared blankly at the mess before him.

Three dripping wet teenagers stood in his once clean front room.

"Hello, Itachi."

"Sai, nice seeing you."

"Hey Itachi."

"Neji—how's your uncle?"

"Fine, fine. He said he's thinking about a family dinner next week—of course he wants you there."

"Of course. " Itachi gave his brother a questioning look, but received a shrug. The eldest Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Neji, you know where the bathroom is. Sai, there are towels in the back."

Without another word, the two disappeared to make themselves appropriate.

Sasuke's eyes found his brother's.

"What?"

"…"

"Itachi, don't pull that crap. If you've got something to say, say it."

The eldest Uchiha watched with hidden amusement as his little brother began to ramble.

"I don't know what you mean, little brother. I haven't done a thing."

"Bull shit."

Itachi resisted the urge to smirk and instead, stared harder at his brother. He forced himself not to laugh as the 18 year old squirmed beneath his gaze.

Sasuke glared back at the man before him out of stubbornness before turning his head in a huff and standing to find something to eat.

His older brother knew something and Sasuke tried to ignore the knowing gaze that rested on his back as he ravaged the refrigerator.

Minutes went by, and before long Sasuke had found something, prepared it, and ate, yet a silence still hung in the tiny kitchen.

"Alright, I give up." Sasuke cleaned any mess he made, turning to leave the room.

Itachi let a smirk spread on his face, "I didn't know you were like that, little brother."

Sasuke froze mid-step, turning to address his sibling, "What the hell are you talking about?"

itachi pointed in the direction Sasuke's two guests had went off to. "A threesome?"

Sasuke was on fire, his cheeks heated to an unhealthy degree before he tried to sputter out some type of response. "What the _hell_! Don't say things like that!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You haven't told Neji yet?"

"Told Neji _what_?" Sasuke hated his older brother. He really, truly hated the man.

"What's this about Neji?"

Two sets of Uchiha eyes snapped to the kitchen entrance where the pearly-eyed boy now stood, drying his hair.

Sasuke shot a glare at his brother, before turning fully towards his friend, "Itachi," Sasuke smirked, "Was just talking about how much he loved your hair. What with being so obsessed with his own."

Itachi Uchiha would never be made a fool of.

He was a genius. It just didn't work that way.

He stared placidly at his brother before giving Neji one _those_ smiles. The ones he used to pick up dates. "He's right—It just so—" Sasuke could not believe his ears. "_Sexy_."

Neji stood frozen in the door way, mouth hanging open in a way that was certainly not very Hyuuga-like.

Sasuke fumed.

Itachi shook his head. His poor brother had set himself up for that one.

* * *

When Shikamaru opened his apartment door, he was met with the sight of three people lounged around in his living room.

He was not surprised. The eldest of the three siblings, Temari, had long since stolen one of Shikamaru's spare keys.

"Cry Baby, You're late."

"Troublesome Woman, It was my first day. Give me a break."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and tossing his bag onto the coffee table. He took a seat next to the youngest of the three.

"Gaara," He greeted nonchalantly.

"Nara."

"Aren't we passed last names?"

"Yeah, you wish." An oddly red faced Kankuro grabbed the remote and began to flip aimlessly through the channels; he glanced over at Shikamaru and laughed, "You're lucky he even responds to you, the little demon."

A cold glare was thrown at the young man but he laughed it off, Shikamaru noted then that the man was obviously tipsy.

Kankuro's eyes brightened as he slid a glass of liquor towards Shikamaru.

Temari raised her own glass to her lips. She eyed the Nara with a smirk. Gaara Just glared.

"Thanks. You don't know how much I needed it." Taking his drink in one gulp, Shikamaru's tense shoulders began to relax as the burning liquid oozed it's way down his throat.

"So," Temari crossed her legs, and leaned forward to place her glass on the table. "How was your first day as an English teacher?"

"Troublesome."

"Well, Shika, you'd better let loose tonight. Now that you're a teacher and all, you won't have much time to hang with us anymore." Temari pouted in a very sarcastic way. Shikamaru glanced at the women before folding his hands behind his head.

"I'm not one for partying anyways. I'll probably settle down soon."

"Really? And who'd want to settle down with you?"

"Well, Hun, Don't worry It won't be you. Hold on to your panties."

Glare.

Stare.

Smirk.

Shrug.

"Don't you just love this thing we have?"

"If you mean love as in hate with every fiber in my being."

"Cry Baby, You know you absolutely adore me..."

"You wish," Shikamaru downed another drink.

"Would you stop flirting with the man, Temari?" Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Gaara piped up from where he was seated, "It's utterly disgusting."

Temari shrugged and leaned back, "I've been trying for years."

At this, Shikamaru laughed. The woman _had_ been trying to get into his pants since they'd met in college.

"You just won't give up, will you woman?"

"We'll see."

"Troublesome."

* * *

Sasuke was _pissed. _

He didn't know if he was mad because his brother actually sounded serious, or because Neji was blushing like a school-girl at the comment.

Sasuke stormed out of the kitchen dragging Neji along without another glance at his evil brother.

"Oh, and Sasuke," Sasuke groaned, looking back at Itachi.

"_What?"_

"Clean the carpet later. You're tracking mud."

Sasuke huffed, pulling the boy along with him to find Sai.

Neji was confused. Maybe even mentally scarred. That was probably the first time he'd seen Uchiha Itachi so close to laughing.

Yep, definitely scarred.

"Uh, actually Sasuke, the rain is letting up. I should probably go."

"I could happily give you a ride, Neji."

Sasuke glared fiercely at the voice that came from the kitchen and scoffed before glancing at the Hyuuga. "You walking?"

"It's only around the corner, you know that."

"Hn."

"Sasuke?" Sai made his way into the room glancing in between the two. "What's your problem?"

Sasuke frowned, sighing. "Nothing. Neji's leaving—do you want to stay?"

"Of course."

Sasuke could not help but smirk at this, "Really?"

Sai glanced at Neji before gazing up through his lashes at his lovely boyfriend."Mhm. That way I could do that thing you like—"

"WELL," Neji swiftly interrupted, "I'm going." He picked up his bag, and turned on his heel, waving, before exiting the room. He blushed a deep red when he made it outside.

He didn't want to know what the two were talking about.

* * *

Neji was exhausted.

When he reached home, he'd bounded his way through the halls of his expansive home, ignoring the incessant babbling of his youngest cousin Hanabi, and flung himself onto his bed.

He absolutely _dreaded _tomorrow.

He'd have to go back into that class, he had not succeeded!

Neji Hyuuga could not believe that man was as great as Shizune had claimed, it just could not be possible.

Unsure of what to do, Neji found sleep calling him and he fell into a deep slumber.

Sadly, he'd be dealing with that new teacher for the rest of his senior year.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Lame chapter, I know. **

**But well, I'm Working on the story right now!**

**I hope it's not falling off already, because I kind of feel like it is. **

**I'm extremely nervous, this being my first story and all, and what with getting such nice reviews! I really don't want to let you guys down. I hope I can make this story into an awesome one…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**And for anyone reading this for ShikaNeji, be patient! It's only the second chapter!;D**


	4. Chapter 3

**T_T**

**I really love my reviewers! **

**Thank you so much, especially to**** EatEmUp ****for what you said! You don't know how much I appreciate it. Really, how could I not update after reading that? I'm glad to know I have a reviewer like you **

**I don't want to take too long with this, but I guess I should explain my absence. Three months is far too long, and I'm ashamed to have already let you guys down. I should've had more chapters out by now! Please forgive me for this.**

**My computer charger must hate me. I mean really, it rarely works! This is the second time I've gotten a charger and experienced a short in one of the wires! I wouldn't dream of writing my stuff on my sister's laptop, or the family computer. I'd rather not be questioned by my prodding mother. That's a situation I'd like to avoid…**

**Another lame reason, is that—I know this sounds ridiculous, but I discovered the fandom of HETALIA.**

**And yes, I spent my whole summer exploring it. And yes, I am now a major UkUs fan. Oh, the shame. I'm obsessed with my own country. He's gorgeous. Pft xD**

**I really could have updated sooner, but I thought why be absent for months, and only update with one chapter? So, I decided to take more time so I could give you 3 chapters in one day! **

**Does that make sense? Lol, I don't think it does. But just go along with that, alright? **

**Sorry again for the absence. My school attendance is pretty bad too, so sorry to say but I'm not making any promises that this won't happen again, sadly. **

**Well, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Neji has a big family.

There's his uncle Hiashi who is _very _strict when it comes to studies, but otherwise is a fine caretaker who only breathes down one's neck if he's suspicious of something. Like Hanabi, for example.

Hiashi's youngest daughter caused the man a tedious amount of stress. She was 15 and was constantly going through phases, bringing home boys and sneaking out in the middle of the night. Hiashi had entrusted Neji with keeping an eye out for the child, because the girl was and had always been absolutely smitten with him. She'd always looked up to him, despite her abrasive attitude, and Neji always came home to a babbling teenager who just loved to tell him about her day and which girl said what, what guy did that and _Jesus_, Neji did not want kids.

Hinata is Hiashi's eldest daughter. She and Neji are the same age, so they tend to get mistaken for twins. Hinata is a shy girl. But it's no secret that boys have a taking for her. Neji knows his cousin is attractive, and the girl hates attention, thus, every now and then he takes it upon himself to get rid of such attention. A few threats, a couple punches and they'd be on their, a lot less merry, way.

His uncle had complained to him many times about having all girls, and wishing Neji was his son. This usually happens whenever Hanabi brings home a new crush, or goes out with her odd friends. Neji couldn't blame him.

In fact, he'd understood all too well as he glared heatedly at the bathroom door before him.

Now Neji knew he'd said this before, but he just did not like females.

You could say that were the reason why he was gay. It was no secret to his family, and his best friend was as well, so there was no problem there. Now, he hadn't told _everyone_ but Neji wasn't one to put his personal information out for the world.

But Neji was getting off topic.

It was currently 6:30 in the morning and the young man knew he had to leave the house at 6:50 to make it to school on time.

He hadn't even taken a shower yet.

Gloom practically radiated off of the young man as he stood in front of the hard oak door. He knocked.

"_Holy fu—Someone's in here!"_ Neji turned up his nose at the his little cousin's rantings on the other side of the door. The girl had a vulgar vocabulary. Neji himself cursed plenty, but he was not fond of such things coming from Hanabi.

"No, really?" Neji sighed sarcastically, " I just knocked on the door because I thought someone wasn't in there?"

Neji listened as the tap was turned off and the bathroom door opened slightly. Mischievous eyes peered out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it too early for your sarcasm, Neji? Jeez."

The eldest rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "I need to use the bathroom, obviously. What in the hell are you doing?"

"Mehhh," Neji narrowed his eyes as the girl groaned in obvious annoyance, "Can't you use one of the others?"

"Would I be here if I could?"

"Hinata should be done by now."

"She's not."

"Did you check?"

"No, I simply assumed."

Hanabi huffed, "You know I hate sarcasm."

"You know I hate stupid questions." Neji opened the door wider and noted the girl was in her towel. At least she'd already taken a shower. "Stop being such a damned girl, and let me use the shower."

"You're so fucking—"

"Hanabi!"

The girl sputtered, "I just—You! W-what? I just watched you curse!"

"I'm 18. I'm privileged."

"Hypocrite."

"Bastard Child."

"Stick in the mud."

"Pain in my ass."

And this is how Neji's day started.

* * *

Shikamaru yawned sleepily as he glanced around the classroom. He taped his fingers lightly as he waited for the students to shut the hell up.

"Hey! Are you going to start class, or what?"

Shikamaru looked up to be met with furious blue eyes. He resisted the urge to roll his.

He _knew _he wouldn't like that kid. It was bad enough he'd stayed up all night, he didn't need the kid in his personal space. Though, he _had_ invited the siblings over last night, so he could only blame himself.

"Naruto, have a seat."

"Why should I sit if we're not doing anything?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped blabbering so much…" Shikamaru yawned again; he waved his hand at Naruto, motioning him back to his desk before searching for his attendance sheet.

Naruto did not like being dismissed in such a way. He slammed a hand on his desk. "Look Here—"

"Naruto, _Shut up."_

Sasuke Uchiha kicked his feet off the desk and glared wholly at the blonde.

Naruto raised his fist at the boy and said something about kicking his ass.

Shikamaru didn't really care. _Where the hell is that sheet? _Mumbling to himself, he searched his desk for the damned thing.

"There will be a match?" A voice boomed, filled with familiar exuberance, "Please, do not forget me!"

"I'm putting my money on Sasuke!"

Naruto glared daggers at the Inuzuka in the corner of the room.

"Guys," A certain Akimichi sat with his hands folded, he looked on in disapproval, "Calm down."

Instead of the chattering quieting down, it simply picked up and got louder.

So far, Shikamaru did not like this job.

_Ah,_ He picked up the newly found sheet of paper before smirking at his success.

He stood up with his clipboard and grabbed a pen. "Shino Aburame?" Everyone went silent as they watched the teacher take role.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Present."

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru's dark eyes scanned the sheet before him. The next two names were those two cousins. He scanned the room for those sets of pale eyes but did not see them.

"Has anyone seen Hinata or Neji Hyuuga?"

Everyone mumbled and whispered, but Shikamaru was not met with an answer.

He continued on.

"Kiba Inuzuka?"

"Right here."

"Rock Lee?"

"I am Here!"

Shikamaru flinched. "Lower your voice."

"Ah, yes. I am sorry."

"Just Tenten?"

Tenten glared at the teacher before her. He'd known what she meant. Anyone person would assume that when she'd said her name was 'Just Tenten' that meant to call her "Tenten." She now saw why her friend did not like him. She would tell Neji at lunch that she now felt a similar annoyance to the man. With a huff, she turned her head the other way. "Here"

Shikamaru smirked at the response.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn."

Shikamaru would learn to not be annoyed by that arrogant reply.

He didn't even bother with the next name, he just marked him off.

"Ino Yamanaka?"

"Over here!"

Shikamaru didn't look. He instead glanced one last time over the names on his clip board.

"What about me?"

The teacher turned towards his desk to get his lesson started. "Don't worry Naruto, I know _you're _here."

This earned some snickering from the class.

" ," Shikamaru glanced up at Sakura, "Someone is at the door."

"I'll get it!"

Before Shikamaru could protest, Naruto had hopped out of his seat and bounded his way towards the door, throwing it open. The buffoon was always looking for an excuse to get out of his seat. Shikamaru would have to remember to reinforce the disciplinary code. That boy was all over the place.

"Well if it isn't bastard number 2. What's up Neji? You're never late."

Shikamaru's eyebrow quirked at this, he watched silently as the family members entered his classroom.

"Mind your own, Naruto." Neji bit out, sounding just a smidge annoyed.

With that, the brunette made his way to his seat.

"Hinataaa~! You look nice today!"

The girl flushed red and scurried after her cousin.

Shikamaru decided then that those two were complete opposites.

The young instructor glanced up before retrieving the attendance sheet he had just put away minutes ago. "Reasons why you're late?"

Neji turned a sharp glare onto the man and frowned, "Does it matter? We're late. Mark us late. Get on with it, sir."

The class went quiet at the snappy response.

Sasuke looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. This was getting to be a bit much. He really ought to be pissed that those kids talked to him in such ways, but he just couldn't make himself care all too much. They would understand when they got their report cards that he was no joke.

* * *

Ok, so Neji hadn't meant to be that harsh.

It just…came out that way. He was late, and he was somewhere he did not want to be. Those factors together put him in a bad mood, thus the snappiness.

But Neji Hyuuga didn't act that way, he found it improper. This is why he did not understand why he'd responded in such a way. It was not like him, so what about that man made him act so out of character?

When class ended, he would apologize for disrespecting the man in front of the class, he still would not like him, but he'd apologize.

A paper was pushed in front of him and Neji turned towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha nodded towards the paper, and so Neji turned his gaze to the sheet before him.

_And your problem is…?_

Neji lifted an elegant eyebrow before grabbing his pen and scribbling his response down.

_Bad morning._

_So you took it out on the poor man?_

_Would you rather I take it out on you?_

At this, The Uchiha laughed. He earned a "Shush!" From a very eager Lee and rolled his eyes.

Both boys looked up to hear what their English teacher went on about now.

"Alright, I hope you all have pencils. I surely don't." Shikamaru grabbed a stack of papers and began to hand them out.

His ears were met with groans and sounds of displeasure.

Naruto shook his head, "You can't be serious! A test!? It's only the second day!"

Neji frowned at this. But he didn't think of it too much. He was sure he'd pass any test given by this man with flying colors.

Sasuke sighed and rested his cheek in his palm.

"It's more like an evaluation." The young teacher claimed, as he continued to pass out the sheets to the whining mass of students.

"A what?"

Kiba Inuzuka snorted at the blonde in the front row, "Man, you're stupid."

"He is." Sakura nodded, earning a glare from Naruto who mouthed 'traitor' bitterly to the pink-haired girl.

A meek voice made Naruto look to his left at the shy girl beside him.

"What was that Hinata?"

"I-I said, um…"

"EH!?"

Hinata squealed before covering her face with her hands. Naruto was much too close, and he'd drawn unwanted attention.

Neji rolled his eyes at the scene, and then a test was laid in front of his desk. He glanced up at his teacher who continued on with giving out the papers.

Neji hadn't really noticed before, but the man wasn't hard to look at. He had on a button up and slacks. His hair was pulled up onto the top of his head. Neji's cheeks tinged a bit when he noted his teacher's particularly handsome face. It was intriguing; the man's personality was different from other eager-to-teach teachers. Neji guessed because the man was not eager at all. But he didn't like him, or anything. He still found the man utterly annoying. Brooding over his thoughts, Neji was not aware of the dark gaze his friend watched him with.

* * *

Later that day, a handsome Sasuke Uchiha found himself in his second-to-last class of the day.

It was almost over. He kept trying to tell himself he had just one more to go, but glancing at the clock made him sigh.

Neji was lucky. He was such a fucking smarty pants. Going to school only half the day. That bastard was probably leaving right now. All smug cause he's got such a big brain.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, he usually had top marks as well, but he could admit that his friend surpassed him in a few studies. Sasuke would definitely kick his ass in football and Soccer, though. No doubt about it.

Contemplating, Sasuke decided that he wished he had Neji's brain. He quite liked his body, there was no problem there.

Glancing to his left, he caught a girl staring bashfully at him. He couldn't help _but _smirk.

Though he wasn't much interested, he couldn't deny he liked the attention. But don't think he had a big ego or anything, though Neji, Sai and Naruto told him this on a daily basis. No, he just liked the feeling, he wasn't obsessed with himself. Only sometimes, but not nearly as much as his ass of a brother. That bastard was another damned story.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts by his god forsaken teacher.

"And what did I just say, ?" Sasuke sure as hell never liked history class. He couldn't care less about all the mistakes dumb-ass dead guys made, especially when he knew that idiots would just repeat those same mistakes later. Nobody seemed to learn from it, so what was the point? Narrowing his eyes at the teacher before him, he decided he hated history with a passion. Not to mention the man always covered the bottom half of his face. God knows why, but that pissed Sasuke off more.

When Sasuke replied with the right answer, a few girls blushed, a couple guys scoffed, and Mr. Hatake raised an eyebrow. "Correct."

One of the most satisfying feelings in the world was proving your teacher wrong. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Just a little. Otherwise his expression was pretty impassive.

He was just about to take out a pen to actually begin his work, because Sasuke was a _boss_ and he didn't carry pencils, when he noticed a familiar brunette making his way down the hall. He leaned forward to try and see out the class room door, when it was closed abruptly by his silver haired teacher. The man gave an innocent smile.

That bastard.

He swiftly pulled out some bathroom passes, and wondered where his friend was going, and why he wasn't on his way home.

* * *

Shikamaru was exhausted.

He finally had a break after teaching his 3rd class. He would get something to eat, but he'd already had lunch and he only had one more class. Being an AP teacher, he had fewer classes to teach. While others taught 5, he only taught four. Thus, he was the only one who had nothing to do right now. All of the students should be in their next class, the bell had just rung.

He was actually planning to nap a bit, but unfortunately his phone had rung, and that hope was crushed.

"Yeah."

"_Shikamaru Nara," _Said man raised an eyebrow at the voice that purred on the end of the line, "_How's school going?"_

"Temari. I don't think this is appropriate." The woman was so bothersome. But Shikamaru supposed he couldn't complain. It could have been Kankuro who called him, and he'd have gotten a headache just after "Hello". Or it could've been Gaara. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought. How awkward would that conversation be? _Ah_, Shikamaru thought, _but it wouldn't really be a conversation_. It'd be like talking to a wall.

"_Since when have I ever been appropriate?"_

"Ha. Funny."

"_Oh you're no fun, eh? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"_

Shikamaru sighed. The troublesome woman's bantering was giving him a headache, something he did not need.

"Ah. So, why are you calling?"

"_Straight to the point, huh? Well—"_

The young teacher glanced up at the sudden knock at the door. Peeking in the classroom was a familiar set of pearlescent eyes.

Was it wrong that he suddenly felt excited?

"_You listening over there?"_

"Ahh, hold on a bit, Temari." Shikamaru put a hand over the receiver and glanced at the boy who now stood in front of his desk. "Neji. Nice seeing you."

"As well, ."

Something about the way the boy said that, told shikamaru that was a flat out lie.

Shikamaru blinked, waiting for the boy to continue. He was curious as to what his student had to say after catching an attitude with him earlier that day, and why he wasn't in class.

But the Nara could barely keep his face blank when the pretty boy in front of him bowed slightly, "Please forgive me for my words earlier, it is not the way that I usually present myself—it will not happen again." Lavender eyes looked him straight in his own, waiting for a response.

"It was no big thing." Shikamaru waved a hand, glancing at his phone and then back to the long haired boy. The boy's stare gave the man an odd feeling.

"I normally do not speak in such a way. I was disrespectful."

Shikamaru almost told the kid to _chill_. He was oddly professional for a 12th grader. "How old are you, Neji?"

Taken a back, the boy's face contorted into one of confusion before smoothing it over only seconds after. "I just recently turned 18. Not to be rude, but—why do you ask?"

Why _did _he ask? Shikamaru honestly did not know, he had just been curious. But something about finding the boy was 18 was pleasantly gratifying. Shikamaru didn't want to think about why he felt that way.

"Ah, well you're not like your classmates, you're more mature, is all."

Neji said nothing to that. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and nodded. "I'll be going then."

Shikamaru glanced at the door, expecting a familiar raven-haired boy to come and sweep Neji away again, but no one appeared. It was odd. Shikamaru was sure the two were dating.

"Right." Shikamaru studied Neji once more with a calculating gaze; he decided to test his theory. Why he cared? Shikamaru could not yet say. "Say hi to Sasuke for me."

Now surprise was clearly displayed on the boy's face and Shikamaru found he liked it.

"I'm sorry, what do you…mean?"

Shikamaru took in the boy's stiff stance and pink cheeks and yawned to cover a smirk. "Ah, he's not your boyfriend?"

"Of course n—"

"Of course I am."

Both Shikamaru and Neji found Sasuke just arriving at the door. Shikamaru_ knew _it. But Neji, however, gave the new guest a questioning glance. Shikamaru decided, as he took in his student's stunned face, that Sasuke's words may not have as much truth to them as he initially thought.

"You're needed somewhere," Sasuke shrugged, placing a hand on the Hyuuga's arm. He shot an eerie glare at the young teacher. Shikamaru noted this.

"I—wha—_Sasuke_!"

Shikamaru watched in amusement as the taller boy dragged Neji out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"_Shikamaru, are you still there?"_

The Nara blinked, remembering the phone in his hand. "Meh, Temari. Sorry about that."

"_Yeah, well, did you want to know why I called, or what?"_

"Not really."

"_You're a jackass_."

"Try harder. I've been called worse."

"_Forget it. I'll talk to you later_." _Click_

Shikamaru was momentarily stunned by the odd response.

_Troublesome Woman._

* * *

**Throughout this story I'd like to show my take on life in the Hyuuga household. In fact *Spoiler* I think I have a chapter with that planned. One for the Uchiha household too, and the Sand siblings, because it would be fun. Or you know what; I think I'll make that a one-shot! I'm on fire todayxD I'm not sure when those'll be out, if in fact I do them, so no promises.**

**Hm, I think the chapters for this story are too long. I feel like I jump around and too many things happen in one chapter. I'm thinking about making shorter ones. Not A LOT shorter, but I just feel so disorganized for some odd reason. How would you feel about shorter chapters?**

**Well, expect some one-shots, if you're interested.**

**AND SOME UKUS FANFICTION *Wink*Wink***

**;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note: Last chapter there was this error that no matter how many times I corrected it, whenever I wrote " " It would change to "," or something like that. I have no idea why that one name kept dissappearing. Can anyone tell me? And did you notice that mistake in the last chapter when you read it?**

**Woo~**

**Okay, here's chapter four. I'm really exhausted, so I'll either have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow.**

**I hope you guys enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO; all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The silence was suffocating. The awkwardness of the situation kind of hit the both of them as they stood in the silent hallway.

Neji was confused.

For one, he was pretty sure Sasuke was supposed to be in class. How did he know where Neji had been? Another thing that baffled the Hyuuga was the odd look in his friend's eyes. But what _really _down right disturbed the young man, was the fact that the Uchiha had just claimed that they were—Well, Neji couldn't even admit that had happened. He just did not believe it.

When the silence became unbearable, Neji decided he couldn't wait any damn longer.

"Well?"

Sasuke did something he rarely did. He _blushed._

Now Neji was really unnerved.

"It was nothing." The dark haired boy scratched the back of his neck before scoffing and turning his head away.

"Oh, don't be a girl. What was that back there?"

"Would you forget it?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets before sending Neji a dark glare, "I see the way you look at him."

"The way I—" Neji stumbled on words before falling silent, his cheeks turning a bright pink. The weight of his friend's gaze was oddly heavy, though Neji would never admit it, those black eyes sent an unfamiliar chill down his spine. "Shut the hell up, you bastard. Don't avoid my question; you're the one who's supposed to be explaining."

"Whatever, I'm heading back to class."

Neji gaped a bit before grabbing the arm of his friends retreating form and turning him back around. He was getting impatient and hated a moody Uchiha. Only he was allowed to be moody, because he was Neji Hyuuga and that was it.

"Would stop with the bullshit? I'd just like to know why you'd say such a thing, especially when you're with Sai—"

"Look, I don't trust guy. Just stay away from him."

And with that, he was gone. Slipping around the corner and out of Neji's vision.

If that wasn't odd, Neji didn't know what was. So, instead of going home, Neji decided to wait to talk to the bastard before he went to practice.

Slipping out the front doors, Neji made his way to one of the benches that sat comfortably under a few trees. Glancing at his phone, he concluded he had about an hour before school was over. Not knowing what to do, he slid back and turned his head up towards the sky. He wondered then, about the oddity of Sasuke's behavior.

"_Just stay away from him."_

_No problem, _Neji thought bitterly. Thinking back, that pissed Neji off. The man was his English teacher, what did he mean by "stay away from him"? What exactly was he implying? First, Neji couldn't stand the guy. So why would Sasuke even say such a thing. And then the whole 'I'm his boyfriend' thing. What the _hell_ was that?

Last Neji checked, Sasuke was just his friend, his best friend and said best friend had a boyfriend of 3 months who already seemed to have it out for the Hyuuga. Well, Neji wouldn't go so far as to say that, but he knew Sai didn't consider them to be the very best of friends.

Second, who did Sasuke think he was? Telling Neji to 'stay away', Not that Neji wanted to be around Mr. Nara, but wasn't Neji capable of taking care of himself? He knew Sasuke was probably just looking out for him, but Hyuuga Neji doesn't need looking out for, and in fact, that's what he would tell him when he met up with him later.

Oh yes, the kid would be explaining because this one time, which pissed him off, Neji could not understand what Sasuke had been so upset over.

With a huff, Neji dug through his bag to search for his notebook. He might as well get ahead on his school work as he waited because sitting there and mulling over the situation was not worth getting himself angry over.

Too bad he was already angry, though. And Sasuke, that bastard, he would find out.

* * *

Sasuke had this feeling that someone was following him.

Now, that may sound crazy, but Sasuke tended to be aware of things.

Very, aware.

So, he stopped suddenly and peeked over his shoulder.

The footsteps stopped, and there was a quick flash of familiar hair before the figure disappeared around the corner. Sasuke wasn't in the greatest of moods, what with having a bit of an argument with Neji a few moments ago. He just wanted to make his way back to class and get the rest of the day over with. And then maybe after practice he'd go past Sai's house.

Yeah, he would do that.

Sighing, Sasuke continued his walk. The steps were lighter now, as if the person were aware of his suspicion.

Sasuke knew who it was.

When he heard his pursuer fall flat on his face, tripping over who knows what, he didn't even turn around.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

* * *

When the bell finally rang, Shikamaru decided the end of the day was one of the greatest feelings in the world. Soon he'd be snuggled up in his bed and doing what he loved best. Sleeping.

As his students left, more like fled, the classroom he began to gather his things.

He didn't have much work to do later, he just had to check off who returned the parent/student new school year papers, medical sheets and all that other beginning of the year, boring stuff. It was such a drag.

Sliding his cell in his pocket and grabbing his keys, the young man made his way to the mail room.

The halls were empty, all of the kids either making their way home, or heading off to practice or doing whatever teenagers did now and days.

"Hey, man."

Shikamaru shut the door behind him as he entered the small room, glancing up and nodding at the smiling Yamato. "Hey."

"How were the brats today?"

"Meh." Shikamaru surveyed all of the names before finding his own and reaching in to grab whatever flyers or reminders that had been put in there. "Kid apologized for catching an attitude."

"Oh?" Kakashi, who had just walked in, raised an eyebrow at this. "That's not normal."

"Didn't think it was."

"Who was it? Oh, was it that Lee kid?" Yamato mused. "He apologizes for everything."

"Nah," Kakashi interjected, shaking his head, "He wouldn't catch an attitude to begin with."

"True."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the two before adjusting the bag on his shoulder and turning to face the older men. "That Hyuuga boy," He shrugged before covering his mouth to yawn. He noticed the two had gone silent. This made him raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's unusual."

"Yeah," The Nara sighed, "We've established that."

"Man," Yamato slapped a hand on his back, "You have got to loosen up! Well, you're already pretty laid back, but you have to learn to have some fun! We're gonna take you out this weekend, eh Kakashi?"

"Of course! Great way to get to know the newbie. You've got lots to learn."

"Yeah, I bet." Shikamaru rolled his shoulders, glanced once more at the idiots who were now making plans for Friday.

As he exited the building, He wondered if those two and their daily conversations would become a part of a routine.

The sky wasn't too grey today; the rain from yesterday had finally passed. Shikamaru's eyes ran over the teacher's parking lot as he tried to remember where he parked. Breathing in the still slightly dampened air, the tall man clicked the button on his keys, earning a loud beep from his Black Chevy, and a surprised gasp a little off to his left. Blinking, he glanced towards the benches.

Clicking his tongue, Shikamaru concluded it wasn't as isolated as he'd assumed. The person was familiar. In fact, the teacher knew exactly who it was as he noted the long pony tail that showed off a slender yet muscular neck.

Neji Hyuuga turned his way and spotted him immediately, pale eyes widening at first, but cheeks flushing a bit red before pursing his lips and looking away as he battled what looked to be conflicted thoughts.

Shikamaru wasn't one for intruding, but the kid looked upset about something, and teachers are supposed to look out for their students, according to that handbook.

It wasn't the fact that the boy was attractive or anything, he was just doing the right thing, of course.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the subconscious attempt to excuse his actions, before sitting down on the bench next to the young man. He sat a bit on the edge, very aware of personal space because he was a fan of it himself.

"Mr. Nara." Came a somewhat forced reply.

Shikamaru took in the boys body language and decided that yes, personal space was something his student had valued as well.

"Hey."

Pale eyes flashed up quickly before looking out towards the parking lot.

"May I ask why you're here, sir?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck before leaning back and stretching his legs out. Turning his head to yawn, Shikamaru caught the boy's nervous shifting.

Well.

"You look distressed."

Brown eyes watched as the boy before him replied smoothly as if nothing was bothering him.

"A bit, yes."

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

Shikamaru held his breath, surprised at his own words, and analyzed the Hyuuga for a response. The boy's shoulders tensed, very subtly, before relaxing a bit. He turned toward Shikamaru, an obviously confused look on his normally expressionless face,

"No thank you."

Shikamaru gave the boy a small smile to lighten up the mood. That wasn't normally his thing, but the man had a sudden feeling that he ought to try it this time.

* * *

If Neji hadn't been confused before, he was now.

The source of Sasuke's problem sat right next to him, much to his chagrin. The space between the two young men did not seem as large as Neji would like, thus he felt awkward. But most people could not pick up on what the Hyuuga felt, he preferred they did not and so he kept his facial expressions in check at all times. But Neji had a feeling, one that did not sit well with him that Shikamaru could see through the blank stare he often gave most people. The thought made his stomach drop in an uncomfortable way.

Glancing over at the man beside him, he wasn't at all surprised to catch the lazy teacher staring uncaringly at the sky, as if nothing bothered him. Neji wished for that. He would never admit it out loud, but to be so care-free, it had always seemed appealing to him.

When the man spoke, it shook Neji from his musings, "The weather's better today."

Neji blinked, gazing up at the sky, "Yes, I suppose." Lavender eyes slid to the man before him and watched him curiously. Hesitating at first, Neji furrowed his brows and asked what was on his mind. "What are you doing, exactly?"

Shikamaru finally looked away from the sky he seemed so entranced by, smirking lazily at the boy beside him. "Obviously," Shikamaru drawled, "I'm watching the clouds."

"The clouds?"

"Yes," Shikamaru chuckled. "The clouds."

It was a deep, rumbling noise that shook Neji to the core and forced him to try to cover a blush. It _was_ a stupid question, and Neji suddenly felt that not only was he making a fool out of himself, but that his intelligence was very well being questioned by the man's joking tone. He was acting ridiculous!

"Can I ask you a question now?"

Pausing for a moment, Neji glanced out at the almost empty parking lot and nodded slightly.

"Why are you sitting here when school ended at least an half hour ago?"

Neji scoffed at the look he received from his prodding teacher. Talking to him as if he were a child and was doing something stupid. That smirk reminded Neji of the annoyance he had felt for this man before and he found himself trying to scrounge it back up. Maybe it would make the bastard leave.

"If you must know," Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Neji's tone, "I'm waiting for someone."

Neji wouldn't tell him that he'd been waiting since school ended for _him,_ which was about 2 hours earlier than everyone else. He wouldn't tell him that Sasuke hadn't showed up like he normally did before practice and that they had got into an argument over something that Neji still wasn't completely sure of.

"Hum."

"What?"

Shikamaru shrugged, a knowing look on his face as he set his eyes back on the sky. Neji concluded that he hated that expression, and that he was most annoyed by the man's know-it-all personality. While it wasn't too obvious, and most people wouldn't pick up on it, Neji could _feel _it. It didn't seem as though it was smug, but it just bothered the pale boy.

Gritting his teeth, finally regaining his normal annoyance towards the teacher, Neji decided instead of getting work done, he'd just go to the football field and wait there. He didn't need this guy sitting around and frustrating him. Putting his books away and grabbing his bag, Neji stood silently.

"Thought you had someone to wait for?"

Neji rolled his eyes, "I decided I'd wait for them somewhere else."

Neji waited for a reaction from the man, but he simply yawned and stretched, not even bothered by the frost in his voice.

"Hum. Well," The man stood. He wasn't much taller than Neji, just a bit enough to show that he was a few years older. "Tell Sasuke I said hi."

Annoyance washing away immediately, Neji blinked. Then he blinked again. Then he narrowed his eyes as he took in that smirk and those eyes that looked playful, and held a hint of laughter.

"I—W-we're _not—"_

"See you tomorrow. And if you didn't already,"

"How did you—"

"Remember to hand those Parent/Student papers in."

Neji fumed silently as the man went on his way, leaving Neji by the bench that suddenly felt a bit lonely.

Not wanting to ponder on such a feeling, Neji made his way towards the football field. He searched for something to fume about, but he was drawing up blanks. All he could focus on was the warm feeling in his chest.

He felt oddly content.

* * *

**Shortest chapter I've ever written.**

**Well, I hope it was enough for you guys. Like I said, I'm trying not to have TOO many things going on in one chapter otherwise it'd just be a complete mess. My goal has always been to be organized but I've never really done good with that. As we speak, my room is a mess, my bathroom is a wreck and my mom complains whenever she comes down to me and my sister's part of the house. there's one more chapter after this and that should be it for this week.**

**By the way, if you guys are interested in LeeNeji (You should be! It needs LOVE.) I just found this awesome story. It's called ****Haphephobia is Only a Word**** by PamaChan.**

**I'm planning on changing my pen name sooner or later, because that one isn't really what I wanted, just something I put in when that song was stuck in my head. So look out for that**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice, I don't want to push you for them though. **

**Oh yeah, and I turned 16 during my absence. Woo! lol.**


End file.
